Romeo and Juliet no so much
by Runa henshin
Summary: One-shot HP/Inuyasha pair Sirius/Kagome song made by my! So no stealing mai idea! Or I get my Rikuo-kun on chu! Based on the 5 book be nice ne!


One-shot HP/Inuyasha pair Sirius/Kagome song made by my! So no stealing mai idea! Or I get my Rikuo-kun on chu! Based on the 5 book  
be nice ne!

* * *

_**I used to feel like you and me were Romeo and Juliet **_  
_**Who always looked at each other**_  
_**Love in their eyes...**_  
_**but now you stopped looking at me like that**_  
_**Now You look at me **_  
_**with that dull look**_  
_**That look that I don't like...**_  
_**You and I know **_  
_**isn't going to end well...**_  
_**(Just hold me...)**_

Kagome didn't know what was happening here. One moment she was with her husband, Sirius Black, laughing and kissing holding a little gaki in her arms, their first born of their two children, Kenshin, while Sirius held the twin that was girl, Tenshin.

The next they knew one of the members of the Order banged in yelling about Harry and his friends been in the ministery. She and Sirius looked at each worriedly, before nodding handing the gakis to Molly Weasley, she and Sirius kissing their foreheads looking at them sadly, before disappearing heading to the ministery. She knew something was going to happen. She didn't like it..

**_Hold me!(hold me) _**  
**_and don't let me go( let me go)_**  
**_Oh please pleeease_**  
**_I'm scared! To be with out you_**  
**_Don't let go! I don't want to be..._**  
**_With out you..._**

Kagome ran and ran one though on her head'Sirius!' She felt a painful tong in her chest. She spotted certain sixteen year old black haired with green eyes Harry Potter. Next to him her beloved husband with his cocky grin.

"Sirius !,Harry!."

Both males looked at her after knocking Lucius Malfoy away. Sirius' look softening at her, an smile appearing on his lips, while she ran to him. Time passing slow while she ran, a shout making her eyes wide

"Avada Kadavra!"

_**Please... Just hold me love..**_  
_**If today is the last day...**_  
_**Lets be together until..,**_  
_**The end...**_

She saw the spell head toward her husband, she raising her wand pointing him.

"Angelus scutum !"

His eyes widened in horror watching her use a spell on him, looking how the spell created a pink shield around him making the killing spell bounce, but sadly... Heading toward her, making her eyes wide and gasp

"Kagome!" He ragged, hitting the shield to drop, his heart sinking watching her smile sadly at him has the green light hit square at her chest, her last breath and words been"I'm sorry, Sirius..."

_**So deadly...**_  
_**So sad that my voice no longer...**_  
_**Can be heard...**_  
_**Ooh like Romeo and Juliet not...**_  
_**Let be together ne?**_  
_**Even if death tries to take us...**_  
_**Apart...**_

When the shield dropped he ran toward her. Harry watched in horror at the scene, his godmother, his mother best friend been killed. He turned to look at the one who casted it, Bellatrix lestrange. Watching her run away laughing madly he went after her, leaving his godparents behind.

While the boy-who-lived ran following his cousin, Sirius held his wife, his beautiful, calm and silly wife. Dead in his arms, himself cursing Bellatrix and himself, one for Bellatrix casting the spell and himself for no protecting her. little did he know that a silver haired figure, that had beautiful golden irises staring down at him."So, the miko died."

Sirius startled turned to see the figure behind him, he who was drawing a sword making Sirius tense and cover his wife protective manner making the male arch a brow"This one does no wish to harm what is harmed, step a side and let this one do what he must do.."Sirius didn't move staring at the taller male before setting his lovely miko on the ground. Has her stepped back the figure slashed his sword across the body of the miko, an green light surrounding her. Few minutes passed, Sirius was getting crazy, until he saw her gasp for breath making Sirius quickly hold her."Sirius...?"She whispered; staring at him, with him nodding. She turned to see the silver haired male walking gasped in surprise "Sesshoumaru-nii-san?.." "This one has to leave, until we meet again, imouto."She nodded smiling before looking up at her husband. Sirius stared at her chuckling "Feels like Romeo and Juliet..."this made her laugh shaking her head and stared at him"Maybe, but is a Romeo and Juliet no so much..." Both laughed before sharing a kiss.

Yeah...no so Romeo and Juliet..

_**maybe...haha **_

_**is just a dream**_

_**Romeo and Juliet?nah**_

_**is just you and me**_


End file.
